


Power over Me

by Luanabanana



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Gay, Love, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Omar X Ander, Romance, elite, lovestory, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luanabanana/pseuds/Luanabanana
Summary: Risking it all, Ander and Omar have ten minutes each day to spend together during the summer. Longing leads to risk and risk leads to pain. Tragic but true, two lovers seperated by cultural differences. What happens if all control is lost and we can not hide in lies anymore?





	1. If I die young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent written in a long time. Let me know what you think, feedback is appreciated of course. Hope you like it. Song to listen too: Power over me- Dermot Kennedy

Ander’s Perspective 

If someone would have told me a year ago I would be sneaking around with a Muslim guy, I would have probably called you a hateful name and punch you in the face. Being gay is not an option when you are from a wealthy- pushy family who make every decision for you. Not only my family made me protect and hide my feelings all these years, my friends also. Well, I could not blame them. Honestly, it is my fault for being a coward.

There I was, this privileged young man who has always acted like someone he was not, hiding in the shadows to be together with my first and hopefully last lover, when we figure things out of course. As my parents found out about my sexual orientation they actually supported me.. sort of. 

The room I am sitting in has light grey walls and dark green curtains, covering the large windows over viewing the streets of Madrid. Omar always feels the need to close them as he is scared that someone might find out. It seemed better to tell everyone who knew about us that our love ended, less gossip. 

_‘If I would die tomorrow. What would you do?’_ Omar questioned with his calm yet deep voice. His long dark lashes cover his chocolate colored eyes as he looks down. Through his soft pink lips a sigh escapes, as if he feels relieved. I feel my heart hurting. I look at this beautiful boy laying in my arms, with his head on my chest, so fragile. He is trying his best not to make any eye contact, but after a long silent moment his eyes look at me with a question mark in them. _‘Why would you ask me something like this?’_ I ask in return _‘What are you thinking?!’_ My heartbeat rushes as I feel the blood in my veins pounding and my temper heating. _‘I just mean.. like… what happened with Marina.. one day she was here one day she was gone.. it puts life is perspective, that is all.’_ Omar says. The insecurity in his voice makes my temper drop, he is just so mesmerizing. _‘What happened with Marina was an accident. Your question sounds more like you are thinking about something.. doing something.’_ I tell Omar with a strong voice even though an anxious feeling falls over me. _‘I just.. life is so short. What if I die tomorrow, this would have been our last ten minutes together.. sitting in my personal cage.’_ His eyes tear up a little as he takes my hand in his, looking for comfort.

I knew he was right. How long can we keep acting like this. The summer is almost ending and we will have more possibilities to spend time together. However, Omar his parents will never accept him as he is, and then there is the money issue. It would always be a battle between his family and his true self. I tug my hand out of his and wrap my arms around him, pulling his warm body against mine.  
Here I am, a guy in love with another guy, the most amazing , the most beautiful and the most intriguing person I have ever met. With him, I feel powerful and complete, not a coward. I kiss the nape of his neck and playfully bite his earlobe. _‘Stop being so serious, we will find a way to make these ten minutes better, but first you have to stop being so serious. Entiendes 1?’_ Omar’s deep brown eyes look into mine as his mouth turns into the cutest, little, naughty smile. My heart feels whole again. 

I push Omar under me, holding his hands above his head. While I am sitting on top of him there is nothing more that I would rather do than to kiss him passionately. I bow towards him and feel his lips on mine, his warm tongue entering my mouth. I feel his loose pants tightening under me, rubbing against my own tightened pants. Omar bites his lip and rolls me over, putting him on top of me now. His eyes look hungry as he roughly pulls my pants down, like he always does. His kisses do not land on my mouth anymore, they follow a perfect trace above the edge of my Calvin Klein boxers. I feel my cock hardening. _‘Joder 2, You are so easy’_ I say laughing. _‘Who are you calling easy mister, look at your dick, I barely touched you!’_ He giggles as he grabs my crotch. Fuck, I want him so bad. I bite his neck as he tries to pull my boxers down, when we hear three knocks on the door. A big sigh pushes through both our lips as I pull my pants up. This is Nadia’s sign that we have to say goodbye. Nadia is Omar his sister, she is the only one who still knows about our situation. She is our little hero as she covers up for Omar in the store when their Dad leaves for the bank every day. She makes sure we can be together until he comes back, ten short minutes. 

Omar lit up a cigarette while I sit up straight with him on my lap. My arms find back their way around his fine body, my face on his uncovered chest. He smells so good, a warm combination of smoked chestnuts in winter and cinnamon coffee in fall. _‘Te quiero, te quiero mucho 3. You know that right?’_ I whisper to him. _‘These ten minutes are the highlight of my day, I would not know what to do without you, so do not die tomorrow okay?!’_ I continue. Omar enlightens my lips with a small kiss. He stands up and pulls me up from the bed. ‘I know’ he says as he pushes me through his door and blows his smoke in my face. I inhale, all of it. 

1: Understood?  
2: Fuck  
3: I love you, I love you a lot.


	2. Who is that boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and sweet comments got me excited, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment, criticize, or whatever. Song to listen to: Beret - Lo Siento

Omar’s perspective.

I put off my cigarette and make up my bed. It smells like Ander. I take my pillow and inhale the smell of red berries and freshly cut grass. How I wished we would have had a place together which could be infected by the smell of Ander. No one would bother us then, no rules, no restrictions.

It has been forever since we actually did it. Well, we only fucked once at Ander his house, it was amazing. I replay that moment all the time in my head. It was the first time Ander told me he loved me. It would have been nice if we could just give each other endless blow jobs without a ten minute timer.  I continue thinking about having full on explicit rough sex with Ander, lasting until we fall asleep in each other’s arms. Oh what a dream, a wet one, I guess.

This thinking does not really help with the hard one in my pants. I feel like a virgin, I think to myself as I giggle out loud. If I could I would have send you picture of it, Ander my love, the caption would read: _“thank you for the unfinished business, seems like I have to take care of it myself_ ” it makes me giggle a bit more. Unfortunately, my dad still has not allowed me to get my phone back. He feels total isolation of my friends -the world,  would put me back on the right path. Assuming they are the reason I am “misbehaving”. I straighten my clothes as I walk towards the store.

 _‘Who is that boy Nadia, do you know him?’_ I hear my dad asking, while I am overhearing their conversation in the corridor leading up to my parents grocery store. My father is so stressed since all these incidents happening. Nadia standing up to him, the ‘rumors’ of me liking _chicos 1_, and him finding out I am a drug dealer. Moreover, my mother is being quite silent now a days.   _‘It is just a customer dad.’_   Nadia answers. My sweet little sister covering up for her big brother. How I wished I could have gone back to the moment when Ander and I ended up kissing in the wine cellar. How I wished we left the party and no one would have found out. When I step into the store my dad continues. _‘Well, I do not trust him, I have seen him around Omar. He visits more often now that Omar works in the store all summer.’_ I try to freeze and continue overhearing their conversation. _‘Do not lie to me Nadia, if you know more about this boy or your brothers’ behavior I need to know, we need to protect him, he is not doing well’_ as I hear my dad speak these words I move backwards hitting my head against the picture frame on the wall. With a loud noise it breaks in a million pieces, I think. _‘Omar is that you?!’_ My father’s voice speaks.  ‘ _Si baba 2, it is me.’ _

My legs start to feel like spaghetti as I hear his footsteps nearing. I have never been scared for him, but things changed. He looks at the ground to see all the glass scattered, he turns his eyes towards me. I can see the veins on top of his temples swelling. Nadia rushes behind him. _‘Clean it up’_ he says with an demanding tone of voice. _‘and Omar I do not want this guy in the store, I know he has something to do with you, I do not want him around, it can only be trouble.’_ Nadia steps in. _‘Baba, please let me explain.’_ My dad’s face turning away from mine _. ‘This boy is from my school, I asked him to help Omar catch up with his courses, you know the ones he missed last year.’_ I look at Nadia in fear, tears are filling my eyes but I know I should not let them run. _‘Is that true Omar?’_ My father steps forward reaching for my arms, holding them so tight it leaves them bruised.  I am standing there with my back against the wall, my head hurts and I feel dizzy. I try to reach my head but my arms are stuck. My father is speaking words I do not seem to understand. Everything appears blurry now. I hear my mother screaming in the background. When did she arrive, is all I could ask myself as my knees feel weaker and weaker. I look down to the floor, it is a nice picture, how happy I seem. _‘He is bleeding!’_ Nadia shouts, while I wonder who is bleeding , I exhale as I fall on the ground. The glass has scattered in a million pieces, I am sure now. 

1\. Boys

2\. Papa, Father


	3. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa here we go again, I am very busy writing my thesis but I am committed to this story and you guys so dont worry Ill continue writing. Thank you for all the sweet comments and kudos <3 Song to listen to: Joss stone - Love

Ander’s perspective.

Mornings are beautiful. A full day ahead in which we do not know what is supposed to happen. You have an outline, but the actual outcome is not yet there. Today’s planning consists of practising for a tennis match, brunch with Guzman, and my favourite part, visiting Omar. I freshen up and get ready to start today.

Heading up to the tennis court I feel sad. Before the summer I told my dad I wanted to quit, which is still what I want. However, winning tennis matches earns me some good money. As I still have to figure out something else I am good at, I figured its best to continue so I can save up and find a place with Omar. He does not know about this plan yet. The ten minutes we have should not be about depressing topics.

Summers in Madrid are wonderful but too hot if you ask me. I could replace my shirt after every ten minutes being outside in the sun. I stop and sit down underneath a tree. There is still 30 minutes before my training starts and I am almost there.  My hand slides into my pocket, where I take out a little plastic bag. I roll up a small joint and inhale the harsh smoke into my lunges. My nerves are calmed and my head feels cool. I can do this, I think to myself as I walk towards the court and give my dad a fake smile.  

-

I am actually excited to see Guzman. We have not seen each other for a month and when we do he is always with Lu. I have never been good friends with Lu but she cares for him. Guzman is always mad with sadness in his eyes. Loneliness would not be good for him at this point. He still blames himself for what happened, I know it even though he never told me.  No one is the same anymore after what happened. Carla and Polo acted all strange and left Madrid the moment Nano got convicted for the murder of Marina, and guess what, they took their pet leech, Cristian, with them.

Guzman and I decided to meet up for brunch at this cute little place called La Mallorquina. I enter the store and Guzman is already there, just staring out of the window. The table is full of delicious pastries, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee.   _‘Buenas, que tal 1?’ _I ask Guzman when walking towards him. He hugs me firmly, _‘Hola maricón 2! So good to see you’ _he smiles greatly. It has been a while since he called me that. _‘Good to see you too cabrón 3, I haven’t seen you this happy in a while, somethings up?!’ _he keeps laughing at me while I dip a chocolate croissant in my coffee. _‘Why didn’t you tell me you and Omar are still seeing each other? Nadia told me. Little love birds, you know I fully support you two.’_ I feel relieved that I can talk to my best friend again.

  _‘So you are accusing me of holding information back, while you have been hanging out with Nadia in the meantime, what happened?’_ Honestly, I thought he promised to stay away from Nadia and was trying again with Lu. ‘ _Nadia texted me a week ago, she wanted to know what was up. I owed her an explanation, so we met up. This is when she told me how she stood up to her dad. We can see each other again.. Ander, I haven’t been this happy in a while, things were going bad, real bad.’_ I am happy for Guzman, of course I am, he is my best friend and I wish him all the best, but I can’t help but feel jealous. Nadia and him are openly hanging out, whereas Omar and I have to hide. I smile at Guzman _‘I am happy for you guys, I know you really like her, but what about Lu?’._ Guzman looks a bit shaken as he sips from his orange juice, _‘Lu is mad at me for meeting up with Nadia and so we are out of contact at the moment.’_  I roll my eyes, such a politicly correct answer. I feel for Lu, she has been there for him and he disposes of her whenever Nadia shows up. Guzman adjusts his face, _‘But I am so happy Ander, she is so beautiful. How her long dark lashes blink when she looks at me… oh and when she wears the hijab I gave her, the colour matches her lips you know, soft red. She is intelligent and funny. I don’t know man. I think I am in love. Now tell me about you and Omar’_  

Long dark lashes, soft red luscious lips, the cheeky smile and mysterious look. The way he moves his body, so clumsy yet confident. His manly yet soft facial features. His hands folded around mine. His giggly laughter. I don’t think I am in love, I know it.  My stomach feels full of butterflies, I need to kiss Omar today and tell the world I love him. I look into Guzman eyes ‘There is not much to tell.’

 

1\. Good day, how are you?

2\. Faggot

3\. Asshole


	4. What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter hope you guys like it. Song Sleeping at last- Already gone

Omar’s Perspective

Laying on the ground I feel the soft green grass touching my skin, surrounded by thousands of lavender flowers I feel at peace. Besides me lays a beautiful creature I do not recognize. Its long fingers outline the features of my face. Through the smell of grass and lavender I notice a hint of red berries. A smile appears on the creatures face as he softly pushes its lips on mine. The taste of peaches and honey. My arms wrap around its lean yet muscular and manly figure, I hug him tightly. _‘I am so happy you are here, do not go’_ I tell him. The man just smiles as he continues tracing my body with his fingers. His facial features seem like a blur, his skin seems enlightened _. ‘Why don’t you talk to me?’_ The man pulls his hand away and stands up. The blur and brightness disappear, as I see his real expression, tears are running down his face. Without any hesitation I immediately stand up and try to touch him, I feel nothing. _‘What happened, what did I do?!_ ’ I ask him concerned. The blue sky turns grey as rain starts to hit my naked body. _‘We can never be together’_ he says, as he walks away heading into the dark forest, his voice filled with sadness. I keep running in circles through the dark forest looking for the man, but constantly ending up on the same place. ‘This needs to change.’ I hear a woman’s voice speaking softly yet full confidence.

I open my eyes to the bright lightning. Looking around, I seem to be laying in a white room, in a white bed, covered with a white blanket. Besides me is a vase full of lavender flowers, leaving a calming scent all around. My mother and father are whispering to each other in the corner.  My mother seems mad, I quickly close my eyes. ‘It is not good for a mature man to be held back by his father, he needs to make his own decisions, we cannot protect him from everything.’ She continues in Arabic. _‘Mature?! He is just nineteen’_   I hear my dad say. _‘How old were we when we got married Abdul, twenty right? We lived together and made mistakes together, he is nineteen and in a different world then we were.’_ My mom says. Baba continues this long speech about how I should get married and need a woman in my life. My mom disagrees. _‘Life is different here in Spain than Palestine, culture is. We cannot deny that nor protect him from it amor 1, you saw what happened with Laila, I cannot loose Omar too.’ _I hear someone entering the room. _‘Mama, Baba, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say that I am going home to take care of the store, call me when he wakes up.’_ My father makes an agreeing sound. Nadia kisses my cheek _‘Bye little brother’._ Due to the interruption my dad decided it was better to continue the conversation another time. I decided it was a good time to wake up.  

Ander’s perspective.

Heading up to Omar’s house I thought it would be a nice idea to go by car. It is a white and red Citroën C3 owned by my mother. I park the car as I near their street. It is better to walk from here as this area is not known for the well-being of nice cars. From a distance I can see Nadia walking towards the store as well, we make eye contact as she waves with at me, no smile. I still do not know if she likes me, it seems like she is blaming me for her brother being gay. I know I _need_ to like her as she helps me and Omar but damn why does she has to acts as if she is such an understanding and perfect little angel all the time. It is so tiring.

I walk with my head down and with my hands in my pockets as Nadia is coming closer. ‘ _Ander, no need to visit Omar here today.’_ She states. I look at her with confusion _‘Por qué dices eso? 2‘ _I ask her as I straighten my back and look her in the eyes. _‘He does not want to see you anymore.’_ What the actual fuck is happening here. What did I do? Why wouldn’t he want to see me? _‘I need to see him Nadia, he should tell me this himself”._ I continue walking passed her, my shoulder hitting into hers. The door of the store is closed and the house seems dark. Nadia pulls my arm as she looks at me with a mixture of anger and fear, _‘Please Ander, you really need to go, this has created too much problems already and Omar just started to understand that.’_ With a hard pull I release myself of her grip. _What is happening here,_ continues to repeat in my mind. I feel the accusation burning in my body. This has created too much problems, I created too much problems… I swallow my anger and sigh deeply. My jaws are locked together as the hands in my pockets turn into fists. My anger takes over as I punch the wall repeatedly while Nadia tries to hold me back. Sadness tries to break through my eyes as I push Nadia aside with my bloody hands. Never will I forget the way she looked at me, pity. I feel the tears burning as I rush to the car. Once in the car I slam my head on the steering wheel and burst into tears. It is the kind of crying that does not seem to stop. After a while I find some tissues in the car, wipe the blood and tears away and drive to the only spot I want to be right now, the place we first met.

Omar’s Perspective

_‘You have a stage three concussion and suffered quite some blood loss, do you remember how it happened or even the testing we did?’_ A male doctor with dark hair and dark brown eyes looks at me. _‘I do not remember anything not the testing nor what happened to me’._ I just feel my head pounding and turning. _‘Memory loss is a common symptom with these type of concussions,  with enough rest it will all come back to you do not worry.’_ The doctor puts his hand on my shoulder, as a way to make me feel more comfortable with him I guess.

My parents are standing alongside my bed, I do not remember what made me end up here. I do not even remember going to the hospital. This is terrible. _‘It will just take a few weeks to be your old self again, we just want to keep you here for a few nights to monitor your well-being.  Your parents already agreed to this, if you agree as well you just need to sign some papers with their help’_  

Some paperwork further my parents decide to leave. _‘We cannot stay here with you all the time but we are sure to visit you every day. Here is your phone, you can always call us Son’_  My mother and father kiss me on the forehead and leave me alone in this white room. I turn my phone on and stare at the screen saver, the man from my dreams smiles at me.

1\. Love

2\. Why would you say this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I do not know the name of their sister so I decided to call her Laila. If someone does know her name let me know so I can adjust it. Quick question, do you like the Spanish words/phrases or prefer without?

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be written in the perspective of either Omar or Ander.


End file.
